


My Lady Wench

by TheBeautyOfTarth



Series: A hundred ways to annoy Brienne [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Awkward Brienne, Awkward Romance, Bad Flirting, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, annoying Jaime, jaime flirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeautyOfTarth/pseuds/TheBeautyOfTarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>calling her "Wench" was his favorite thing in the whole world...besides her blushes</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lady Wench

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever written on this fandom also English is not my mother tongue, so it's really short and has lots of grammatical mistakes and typos, and it's basically just dialogues. You've been warned...

“Wench!”

“My name is Brienne, Ser. How many times do I have to repeat it?”

“It seems like forever since I won’t stop calling you wench, wench” Jaime directed her his typical crooked smile while pacing on his horse through the road ahead

“Why do you insist on doing that? Just call me by my name, call me Brienne, is it that difficult?”

“Not at all, but it amuses me how easily I can annoy you”

“And not just me, I assure you that”

“What can I say wench, I do love mocking people. Is my favorite thing in the entire world”

“Well maybe you should start looking for a more productive way to spend your time on the road”

“Oh, believe me I’ve got some ideas to kill the time with you my Lady but I’m afraid none of them are honorable enough to be done unless we were wed” at that Jaime winked at her “besides it would slow us down considerably although it would give us plenty of warmth, I guarantee you that”

Brienne was embarrassed by Jaime’s suggestion so she turned her face to the opposite way. She didn’t like him to see her blushes, it only made her face look even uglier than it was. “I can see you are blushing wench, why so? Is the Kingslayer besmirching your maidenly innocent thoughts or is just the cold?” 

She went ahead the road not bothering to give him a single glance “you are incorrigible Jaime” she said in a serious tone but actually wearing half a smile 

If there was something Jaime liked the most about annoying the maid of Tarth was seeing her flush furiously. Her blushes reminded him that despite all they went through, innocence and purity still existed; therefore there was still something good in the world worth fighting for. 

To him Brienne’s blushes were worth enough to keep going in a world that was slowly falling apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what do you guys think... i've got more ideas but it took me so long to write this down and check it it's kinda embarrassing ...I have lots of ideas but i can't even think on writing them in spanish since i read the books in english and somehow it sounds so wrong to me, dunno why....


End file.
